


a day of rest

by unDeleterious



Series: steven universe jewish moments [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unDeleterious/pseuds/unDeleterious
Summary: It would not occur to anyone at synagogue to give Steven even one single responsibility.
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe
Series: steven universe jewish moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	a day of rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



They’re not allowed to kick you out of the synagogue for being weird, and he’s with Amethyst, so things are going to go fine. The Reconstructionist movement accepts patrilineal Jews and he’s been to services here before when he was a kid and that went fine, so things are going to be fine.

That’s what Steven tells himself as he walks through the doors for Friday night services. The logic is realistic, but not believable. He has coping skills! He has emotional intelligence! It isn’t fair, he thinks, that those don't seem to be helping, and don’t seem to have been helping for a while now. He feels like he doesn’t know how to be a human being anymore. Actually, Amethyst is great at this, she’s shaking hands and high fiving small children whose names she knows. He feels like he doesn’t know how to be a _person_ anymore. 

“Shabbat shalom, welcome to Beth Elohim. Do you want a name tag?” an usher asks with kind indifference.

<>

When Rabbi Mel asks for names for the Mourner’s Kaddish, he doesn’t know what to say, or if he should stand up, or who he would be standing up for. Beside him, Amethyst rises.

“Bobbi Castro.”  
“Bobbi Castro.” repeats a congregant who stands in the row in front of them.  
“Bobbi Castro.” the rabbi repeats into the mic.

<>

Rabbi Mel comes up to talk to Amethyst during the oneg and she introduces them to Steven. “Greg’s son! I haven’t seen you since you were about the size of your dad’s guitar! It’s great that you’re here tonight.” 

Up close, Steven remembers Rabbi Mel being there when he came for High Holidays years ago. They had longer hair back then. “Yeah, that’s me, Steven Universe! I’m sixteen now!”

They ask him getting-to-know-you questions and gloss over awkward answers with the grace of a professional.

<>

The second time he comes, he starts tearing up during the Sh’ma and goes off and on for the rest of the service. He keeps going sometimes, on Fridays when he’s not busy. Everyone is impersonally nice. Like it doesn’t really matter who he is, just that he’s there. It’s calming. He isn’t sure that he’s doing stuff right, but he is doing it, and it feels like something he’s supposed to be doing.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
